She looks far too Good in Blue
by ChibiGirl0911
Summary: "Futaba Sakura looked adorable and Yusuke wasn't sure he liked that he even thought that." AKA: When Chibi writes a Oneshot based off a drawing she did because she's Shipping Trash. Set Post Game


For being a rather elegant and eloquent young man who seldom swears, Yusuke couldn't help but think one thing at the moment.

 _ **"Fuck"**_

Of all the people to come to view some of his recent works, it HAD to be the one person, the **one** person he had the hardest time getting along with.

Oh but, that was not his issue, that he could overlook. What Yusuke absolutely could **not** overlook was the fact she didn't come in her usual attire, oh no, she just **had** to dress up some.

And fuck him if the colors of that didn't compliment her hair, eyes, pretty much everything about her natural looks. The dress was just a simple but cute sundress of sorts, colored in light blues and cyans with a large white bow above the waist. She had a pretty rose hair clip in her hair. The tights she had on looked sparkly, accompanied by white clunky shoes that seemed to work well with the outfit as a whole.

Futaba Sakura looked fucking adorable and Yusuke wasn't sure he liked that he even thought that.

"Perhaps Takamaki-San helped her choose the outfit" Yusuke reasoned with himself. He was only partially right, as he would soon find out. He could overhear some of his fellow classmates talking.

"Who is she anyway? I've never seen her here before"

"She's really cute! I think she came in alone, maybe we should greet her!" the comment could have been innocent, but that didn't stop Yusuke from wanting to pick up one of the chairs to hit them over the head with it. Futaba looked rather lost now that he thought about it, hell if she did come alone he'd be impressed. Before he could make a single step towards her, his classmates went ahead of him.

"Hello, Miss! Come to see our School's exhibit?"

"What's your name? We've never seen you here before!"

The uncomfortable grin she sported made it obvious she wasn't sure how to respond them. Yusuke had been ready to go and save the girl from the two, but a familiar male came up behind her like a dark haired savior. Wait, what was Akira doing here? Shouldn't he be back at home?

"There you are Futaba, you find Yusuke yet?" Akira asked, quietly staring the two boys down. He was in a white jacket, black shirt, and jeans, hands in his pocket. He could see Makoto coming in behind him, wearing a dark gray tunic and black leggings. The two students were intimidated by the look Akira gave them, hell Yusuke was currently scared of it himself, and he wasn't doing anything to earn it.

"Not yet" Futaba huffed in a bit of a pout. The stoic look from Akira softened into a bit of a smile as he patted her on the head.

"He's actually right ahead of us" Makoto told them with a bit of a smile. Now the group of three were heading his way.

"Yo Inari!" yup, dolled up or not, it was still the same old Futaba Yusuke knew.

"Greetings" Yusuke stated, looking at Akira.

"I take it you're visiting Shibuya? It's hardly been two months since you left" He noticed a rather gleeful look on Futaba's face, looking at Akira with a begging expression. Amused, he nudged his head, giving her an Okay of sorts, making her bounce with excitement.

"He's not visiting actually! Akira's mom decided to move to Shibuya! She's coming with their stuff in a few weeks, so Akira's been shoved back into the attic until then!"

"Really? What convinced your mother to move out here?" Akira gave a sheepish smile and light chuckle.

"She had a rough year with our neighbors while I was gone because y'know, me being sued and given a criminal record. Take that and her wanting me to continue going to school, she's been looking into apartments in Shibuya the whole year I was here, she got approved for the one she wanted last week so... I'm moving back"

"That's wonderful news! do the others know about it?"

"Nope, they don't even know I'm back yet, I caught Futaba and Makoto at Cafe Leblanc, spoiling the surprise party"

"I'm still mad at Sojiro for not telling us!" Futaba exclaimed, crossing her arms, puffing her cheeks out, pouting.

She needed to stop being adorable before Yusuke died from it. Makoto and Akira both laughed in amusement at Futaba's outburst.

After their short visit, Futaba was dragging Akira around to look at what the school was showcasing, leaving Yusuke and Makoto alone. Now was the best time to get answers about Futaba's current fashion.

"Makoto-San... Did Takamaki-San take Futaba out shopping for new clothes?" he saw Makoto's smirk as she crossed her arms.

"It was a collaborative effort between Ann, Haru, and I" of course it was, that dress had to have been Haru's idea then.

"I-I see..."

"Did she happen to "Light a fire" of inspiration in you?" Yusuke could hear Makoto's sad attempt to hide her laughter in that question. His face started going red and he was barely able to hide.

"You four are going to be the death of me"

"You mean Futaba is going to be, we're just helping with it"

"Precisely"

Makoto couldn't help but laugh at Yusuke's suffering at the hands of Futaba.

* * *

 **Notes:**

This was literally only written because I drew an image and wanted to write something about Artist Boy Suffering because of it.

That Dress is making an appearance in Akira Sakura later.

If you want to see it look up ChibiGirlland on tumblr


End file.
